


Love of the ages

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraham's love is tested when he finds out his lover is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of the ages

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In bold are actual movie quotes.

He was of age now, a grown man and not a child anymore. Now grown, he could finally kill the one that killed his mother and get his revenge. With no father or a promise holding him back, he set out one night to exact said revenge. Except, there was only one slight problem, he didn't have the courage to do it. There was a place where men could get courage, liquid courage and that's where Abe was. He had about 4 shots of courage going on five.

 **"When a man drinks like that, he's usually about to kiss a girl or kill a man. Which one is it**?" The handsome stranger with curly dark hair and pale skin said next to him before abruptly slapping him on the back. Startled, Abe didn't have time to reach for his gun and it fell to the floor with a loud clank. Abe put money down for the bar keeper and pushed his chair back to retrieve his gun. He glared at the stranger before tucking it into his inside pocket and stumbled outside of the bar.

The moon was full and the pier was quiet except for a few people he did not recognize. They were of no consequence because they weren't the one he was looking for, they weren't the one who murdered his mother. Once everyone left and there was silence, he followed a lone man towards a shed near the pier. He cocked his gun which echoed in the dead silence. The man turned around startled and then his eyes widened with recognition.

"For my mother!" Abe said, looking into the eyes of the man before pulling his finger on the trigger.

CLICK. Nothing happened. In a panic Abe turned around and ran. The man laughed and taunted young Abe, taunting him about his childhood, his friend, and his mother. Abe ran into the man's shed and used his body to barricade the door. Franticly he took out his pouch of gunpowder, another shot and tried to reload his flint lock as the man pounded on the door. Abe's heart was racing and he couldn't concentrate. With one strong push, the ball was knocked out of his shaking hands and onto the wooden floor. The man taunted and laughed at Abe about that too.

"Looks like you lost your ball." The man teased.

Finally, the man broke through the door. As he yelled, ready to capture Abe, Abe pulled the trigger of his reloaded gun and shot the man in the head. The ball launched itself through the man's eye socket and he fell, dead on impact. Abe wanted to get as far away from that mess as possible. He looked at the body on the ground in disgust as he stepped over it and made his way off of the pier. Now that his revenge was over, there was no need for his flint lock so he threw it into the river. He decided to take one final look at the man's body. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw that the body was gone. He stopped and as soon as he looked back towards his front, there was the man, alive and baring huge pointy fangs.

This was the end. It was all over. Abe let out a cry, turned his head and tightly shut his eyes, not wanting to see the man come down upon him. He waited and opened his eyes to see what was taking so long. It should have happened by now. He opened them and saw the stranger from the bar. He picked up the guy like it was nothing and pulled him off and away from Abe. When the man tried to attack the stranger, the stranger grabbed him by the shirt and launched him up and into the buildings of the pier. Abe had lost so much blood that he felt dizzy. Things weren't making any sense, especially not what he was seeing with his own eyes. He passed out on the pier, everything went black.

He woke up shirtless and bandaged up on a clean bed. He had no idea where he was. As he lay there, looking around the room and at the sunlight filtering through the curtains, he heard what he thought was screams and grunts. Clearly there was a fight going on. Grabbing a candle stick, he picked it up like a bat and stormed to the room where he heard the sounds. Yelling like he was doing a battle cry, he kicked down the door. There were two men in the bath tub but they weren't fighting. The screams and grunts were coming mainly from the man on his hands and knees. There was another man, the stranger from the bar pounding his cock into the man below, sounding slaps of skin against skin and splashing water from the tub.

"Do you mind? Close the door!" The bottom man said looking at the petrified Abe. The stranger didn't stop. He kept pounding into the man even as his eyes locked with Abe's. Abe swallowed and stood there, watching, transfixed, unable to move.

"Did you hear me! I said close the door." The bottom man repeated clearly angry. Abe blinked and then stumbled backwards.

"Um, yeah, yeah, sorry about that. I thought there was a fight and um, I heard the screams and um...." It would have been possible to form coherent words if the blood wasn't rushing from his head to another area. The strangers eyes lowered and Abe moved the candle stick in front of him for cover.

"GET OUT!" The bottom man yelled again and Abe dashed out the door.

Abe went back to his room and where he waited. He then went to the stranger's office and occupied himself by touching various things upon the desk. The stranger later came in wrapped in a bath robe holding some of his clothes.

"Who are you?" Abe asked as the guy walked around looking for the rest of his clothes.

"I'm the man that saved your life. I didn't know you'd be so stupid enough to target a vampire!" He said pulling on his pants.

"A vampire?" Abe asked.

"Yes." The stranger said hopping as he put on a boot.

"A vampire killed my mother." Abe said following him around the office.

"And I'm sorry but you don't stand a chance against those things." The man said putting on a shirt.

"Well, teach me, whoever you are."

"The name's Henry and no." Henry said, finally finished getting dressed.

Abe rushed through a room to cut the man off at the front door. "I'm Abraham and please, teach me. Teach me how to fight them like you."

"I'm a vampire hunter, there's a difference. And why? All for revenge? And then what? No, I'm not doing it." Henry said firmly. Abe stood there in front of the door, eyes locked and face determined. Henry stared at his beautiful features and curly hair before sighing. "Fine, but only if you forget about revenge."

Abe nodded and agreed, saying all that he wanted to hear even though revenge was still on his mind. Henry and Abe trained day and night, sharpening his senses, his skills and combat. As time went on, they grew close despite Henry's warning of not letting anyone get close to you. He couldn't help but get close to Abe. All the wrestling, the bar crawls, the late nights, Henry found himself doing something he hadn't done in a long time, he was falling in love. Between hunts, there was lovemaking, endless lovemaking. Abe always wondered how the scratches he left on Henry's back or the bites to his shoulder always healed so quickly. He lay in Henry's arms, pondering such when he heard Henry speak.

 **"We make rather a good team,** **you and I. One can't help but think of all the good we could do if we had more time. Limitless time."** Henry said while running his fingers through Abe's hair. Abe thought he was always so cryptic but that made him mysterious, part of why Abe liked him, it excited him.

 **"Yes, well, time waits for no man."** Abe replied and hushed him by kissing his lips.

Time went on and Abe finally caught up to the man from the pier. Silver tipped axe in hand, Abe was ready this time and knew he wouldn't need help from Henry. This time, he was going to kill the man and make sure he was dead. The battle was epic, expanding across the prairie where wild horses ran free. It was a long fight but finally in the end, revenge was served and the man from the pier lay dead. Abe was tired and sluggishly walked back to the city. There, in an alley, he saw something he never thought he would see, his lover, Henry, biting down on someone's neck.

"You lying son of a bitch! How could you! How could you not tell me you were a vampire!"

"You weren't ready to know!" Henry yelled, shielding himself from the onslaught of Abe's attacks that were meant to kill.

"They killed my mother! They took everything from me!" Abe yelled with tears in his eyes.

**"There is darkness everywhere! You are not the only one who has lost everything!"**

With that, Abe lowered his axe. In the alley, that's where Abe finally learned of Henry's past and how he became a vampire. All Henry's talk about limitless time, the questions of what if we were immortal, it all started to make sense.

Abe was still mad, he still felt betrayed and moved out of Henry's house. With the move, he decided to stop fighting vampires. There were greater issues to fight against but not with a silver coated axe, no, issues to fight with words. He saw Henry from time to time. Every time Abe asked why Henry was there, Henry would reply "I couldn't just stay away, not from you." Abe's inner walls began to crumble. He still loved the man and didn't want to be mad at him forever. They rekindled their friendship and their love.

 **" Abraham, let me make you immortal.** **Let us fight through the ages,  
side by side."** It was Henry's head resting on Abe's chest, his body snuggled up next to him sated and satisfied

 **"Vampires are not the only things that live forever."** Abe said kissing his forehead.

"You will make history my love."

"I already have. We already have. Some vampires aren't all that bad."

Henry smiled. "Just like some humans."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos welcomed. Thanks for reading


End file.
